


Party Traditions

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Rosenkreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shaz put a <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/wk_fiction/25511.html?thread=58023#t58023">terrible image</a> in my mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Party Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Shaz put a [terrible image](http://www.livejournal.com/community/wk_fiction/25511.html?thread=58023#t58023) in my mind.

"I don't _care_ what the Eszett Halloween traditions are, I'm not wearing it," Nagi said.

"Everyone wears traditional clothing," Crawford said. "Wear it, and you can have _one_ glass of schnapps."

"But it's a _woman's_ kimono," Nagi whined. "And you're wearing one of your suits!"

" _My_ background is evil American," Crawford said. "Hurry, we'll miss it."

Shortly thereafter they stood beside Farfarello, Nagi clutching his precious glass of schnapps.

"Not even God deserves this," Farfarello said, dazed.

Nagi looked stage-wards and decided he needed more alcohol. One glass wasn't enough to deal with seeing Schuldig in Lederhosen, playing the accordion.


End file.
